Blankets
by Chibi Shika
Summary: The rookie nine are snowed in at an inn. Sasuke and Sakura are alone in a room, watching Rent. NO LEMON! Please read! : SasuSaku


**HELLO ALL!!!!! Chibi Shika here. I've decided to write another one-shot that you all will probably hate. (What a self-confidence I have. At least I'm not conceited.) Well... ummm...**

**This is what happens when I'm bored and can't call Chibi Shino. Arg! She needs a cell phone...**

**Has anyone who has read any of my other stories realized that all of my stories are a first something? Yeah. So this is my first... uuuhh... First story where Sasuke isn't OOC? Yeah. Let's go with that.**

**Disclaimer: WHY would I write fanfics if I OWNED Naruto? If I did, Sasuke and Sakura would SOOO be together by now.**

**Anyways, this is probably going to be very short. Oh well. I think I'm physically incapable of writing a long story. So...**

**Here's a one-shot! Hope you like it...**

* * *

**Blankets**

**By Chibi Shika**

It was December, and teams 7, 8, and 10 were on their way back from a long but successful mission, when there was a blizzard. So, they ended up staying the night at a cute, small inn in... well kind of out in the middle of nowhere. There were four rooms (three beds each), so it was decided that each team would get a room, and their Senseis would be grouped together as well. Well, most everyone was in their rooms, excpt Naruto, who was out getting ramen to eat with Hinata in her room. And thus Sasuke and Sakura were alone.

"So, Sasuke-kun, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked, somewhat shyly.

"Hn. TV." He pointed at the television.

"Okay. Let's watch a movie." she put in a movie.

"Rent?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. It's one of my favorite movies." **(It IS my favorite movie!)**

"Hn." Sasuke... Er... grunted?

They sat on opposite ends of the couch. The room was fairly dark, the lighting wasn't very great because, well, they were out in the middle of nowhere. The movie started, and the beginning of Seasons of Love began to play.

"Ooh! I love this song! I know all the words!" Sakura told him.

"Aa." He heard her begin to softly sing.

_"Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year"_

He listened as she sang. 'Wow. She has a really nice voice' he thought. Not that he would have said it out loud. He looked over as she continued singing.

_"In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles in laughter in strife, In  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
__How do you measure a year in a life"_

He looked at her as she sang. He saw the way her lips moved, and the way her soft pink hair fell to her shoulders. He remembered the rumor that had spread about him as he turned his face back to the movie screen. That he liked girls with long hair. 'That's not true' he thought, 'The girl I lo- Wait. I don't love her. I don't love anyone' He looked back at her once again.

_"How about love  
How about love  
How about love  
Measure in love,  
Seasons of love,  
Seasons of love"_

The soothing sound of her voice almost made Sasuke angry, angry that she was making him like her even more. But he did a very good job showing it as he stared at the screen.

_"Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life of a woman or a man"_

Sakura stopped singing when the male solo came. Sasuke was almost slightly disappointed. She then began singing again.

_"It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends Let's  
Celebrate Remember A Year  
In The Life Of Friends _

Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love" 

He heard the people on the T.V. singing while Sakura sang the end solo.

_"Measure, measure your life in love"_

"Well? What did you think?!" she asked.

"Hn. It was alright."

"Thanks" she said. 'Wow. That was more then I expected from him' she thought.

:DSasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku:D

They continued watching the movie for about half an hour, when Sakura shivered.

"I'm freezing. I'm going to call down to see of they have any extra blankets."

"Hn."

She walked over to the phone, and dialed the number on the post-it that was left for them in case they needed anything.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi! Um, I was wondering if you had any extra blankets?"

_"Well, I showed you where the thermostat is, just turn the heat up."_ she said in a rude tone.

"Um, I'd rather just have a blanket, there's someone else here with me and I think he might get too warm."

_"Then put on a sweat shirt or something."_

"I don't have one with me." She was getting annoyed.

_"You can come buy one at our gift shop."_

"Ugh. Nevermind." She hung up and sat back on the couch. She really was cold, and had no warm clothes, so she curled up into a ball and hugged her knees. Sasuke looked over to her.

'Man, she looks so weak like that. I know she's stronger. I hate to see her so pathetic. Why am I all of a sudden feeling like this?' he thought. About five minutes later, he got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

"Hn. Out." That was once again all she really expected out of him. She went back to her ball position and continued watching the movie. **(Just so you guys know, the movie doesn't have much to do with the story. Other than the song. I don't really know why I made her sing. Meh, it's my story.)**

:DSasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku:D

Sasuke went outside the room, to the lounge type area. There were many couches and chairs around a fireplace. He started to look around while he sorted his thoughts. He didn't want to admit it, but when he thought it all out, he came to the conclusion that he was falling in love with her. At first he didn't want to believe it, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought that he should just not fight it. And all the while when he was thinking, he was searching. Searching around that room, for something. And he found it.

:DSasuSakuSasuSakuSasuSaku:D

The door quietly opened, as Sasuke entered the room. Sakura was still shiverint in fetal position on the couch as she watched Angel and Collins sing "I'll Cover You". Sasuke walked over to the couch and threw somethin on top of her. It was...

"A blanket?" she asked, slightly stunned.

"Hn. You were cold." he said.

"But you never-never cared before..." She was utterly bewildered. She could not believe Uchiha Sasuke, THE human ice cube, went out of his way to help her.

"I don't like it when you're cold." he said, still with a nonchalant tone.

"Thank you, Sasuke." He sat down on the couch once again, but not as close to the end this time. Then Sakura made a very brave move. She scooted over, still wrapped in her blanket, and laid her head on her shoulder. He looked down when he suddenly felt the extra weight, then smirked. She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her onto his lap. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I still love you Sasuke" she said, looking up at him. He looked down, and kissed her, and it was a kiss filled with love and protection, and a need for her to be by his side.

"I love you too, Sakura." Then he did something she never thought would happen. He looked her in the eye, and gave her a genuine, reaching-his-eyes smile.

* * *

**So?! What do you think? I kind of like the way this story came out. Sasuke was mostly in character, but it is hard to write him in romance without him being a little OOC.**

**Oh well! I hope you liked it! Flames are welcomed with open arms, because I know that this story isn't that great...**

**R&R please!:)**

**-Chibi Shika**


End file.
